Optical fibers have applications in many different fields including communications, spectroscopy, medicine, and materials processing. Optical fibers which can be used to generate and/or transport radiation in the mid-infrared (mid-IR) range are desirable, but conventional processes for fabricating such fibers such as drawing are not yet commercially feasible.